Dormant Emotions
by Sadistic and Sweet
Summary: FINALLY I got around to writing this, Ignignokt and Err slash, gah I love it. I was too lazy to make chapters so it's just one. ENJOY you perverts :)


Everything was quiet…. Well, what more could you expect in space? It was kinda nice though, Err thought to himself, laying upside down so the blood would rush to his head. Maybe if he lay like so long enough, it would reach the tips of his neon pink hair, it might even fill his dark blue eyes. He wrapped his hoodie around him, which was the same color as his hair, and shivered, twitching irritatedly. "The only problem with space, really, is that it is so fucking cold!" he said out loud, and kicked an empty beer can across the room, which ricocheted off of the wall, and landed- "Ouch," spoke his long time… not friend exactly, Ignignokt, who rubbed the red mark on his face right between his dark blue eyes, which were covered just slightly by his neon green hair. Err sat up and put his hands behind his back. "Damn, man are you okay? I kicked that pretty hard…" The calmer mooninite shook his head and looked at his somewhat younger comrade, "No, Err, I'm fine… the bruise on my forehead is a sign I'm feeling just g-" "Okay I get it, I'm sorry alright, damn!" Err sort of raised his voice, and stood up, glaring at his older counterpart. He could deal with him, he had for years now, but his sarcasm was sometimes just straight-up ridiculous! "…what's wrong with you this morning?" Ignignokt asked calmly, which irritated Err even further. He grabbed the front of his 'friend's' bright green long sleeved shirt and spoke in a low menacing tone; "Haven't you ever got pissed? Like just, really lost it?!" The older mooninite looked at Err with half-lidded eyes, and put his hands on Err's fists, slowly pulling them off of his shirt, making Err tense. "I have, but, you don't want to see…" Ignignokt turned around and began walking out of the room, and taking one last look back at Err, said, "You don't." and left.

Err sat on the passenger side of the ship, flipping through pages of a gun browser's exclusive magazine, mostly looking at sawed-offs and desert eagles, while Ignignokt lit a cigarette and kept glancing out the window every fifteen minutes to see that they were on course. Unfourtanetly, he forgot to check ONCE, repeat, ONCE, and they were being sucked into Earth's atmosphere. The ship swerved violently, sending Err into a wall, and almost throwing Ignignokt out of the window, thanking himself as he was able to grab onto one of the chairs in time. The younger mooninite groaned, and rolled across the floor as the ship swerved once again, and then again it flipped sending him into the ceiling, and then against the wall right next to the window. When his vision wasn't so groggy he was able to peek out of the window, and he was able to see the surface of the earth, in the middle of nowhere, and he felt air catch in his throat. "FUCK!" he cried and grabbing Ignignokt dragged him onto the ground. "Get down, now!" he yelled, and the older mooninite covered his ears. "Not again…" he murmured to himself, and the ship made impact, making a large crater, driving into the ground for a mile or three, and Ignignokt along with Err flew through the front of the ship, and the younger one hit the ground head-on, while the older one landed on his neck, twisting his head, and then banged his head on the surface of a rock. Err groaned, barely able to lift his neck, he put his hand around to the back of his head, and pulling it into his rather blurry vision, he saw blue blood, and he coughed more up, his single working eye looking around for Ignignokt, whom he saw laying about ten feet away from him, knocked out and bleeding blue from the mouth. Err sighed and closed his eye, figuring the pain would go away in a short while, thanks to the regenerating genes in his veins, but what he didn't expect was to be dosed with chloroform, a bag to be put over his head, and be thrown into a truck along with Ignignokt. Sadly, that's exactly what happened.

Ignignokt woke up in what appeared to be a metal room, with a collar tight around his neck, and two gunmen guarding him, keeping an eye on him. "Well well, the little martian's woken up then?" one of them spoke, and Ignignokt spoke calmly as always, "Your low intelligence and knowledge of other life forms amuses me, martians and mooninites are severely different things." As Ignignokt went on, the gunmen gave each other simply confused looks, and one took out a remote, pressed the button, and a deadly shock ran through Ignignokt making him arch and groan. "So that's what that's for…" he murmered to himself, and he heard a sharp voice cursing from a room nearby, and he looked around, catching his eye was a small window across the room, through it of which was Err. Ignignokt felt a teensy bit of relief go through his head, even though he knew Err would have a cussy fit after they got out of this… if they got out of this… he heard a sharp cry and looked at the window again, seeing Err curl in pain as he saw a bullet fly through the younger mooninites shoulder. He felt his pulse begin to hammer, and he was shocked again as he tried to stand up, making his knees buckle. "Stop-" he was shocked again and writhed against the wall. "No really stop, no-" he was shocked yet again, and he fell to his knees, the cement floor probably giving him a scrape even through his jeans. The guards smirked, and one laughed, "You don't know how it goes down on earth, do ya weirdo?" one said, and spit on the floor infront of Ignignokt. He heard another cry and a curse, seeing through the window Err had a bullet straight through the elbow and one of his kneecaps. Ignignokt's pulse hammered, and he felt his pupils dialate, the blood in his veins boiling to the surface, he stood up, and even though it had been a very long time since he did, he scowled at the guards. An ugly, awful scowl that'd make most people run. Yet, the guards tried to press the button, instead Ignignokt put his hands around the collar, and he pulled until he felt it unsnap, and glaring at the two men, he ran at them and as they turned, he put the collar around both of their necks locking it in, and kicked them across the face, probably knocking out a few teeth, he felt pretty indestructible, he'd never gotten this pissed… as they squirmed he picked up one of the guns and tied the neck loop around the button, pushing it down so it would keep going until they either fried to death or the battery stopped working. He took the gun, and just in case, shot both of their legs and walked out of the door, their screams echoing throughout the hall. He kicked in the door of the room Err was in, Dark blue metal shoes making dents in the door, he walked in and catching the other guards in surprise shot them in the stomachs and heads mercilessly. Err's eyes were wide, and when Ignignokt shot off the cuffs he was in, he felt relieved… until the alarm went off. "Move it, man, we gotta go!" Err cried, and tried to stand, immediately falling and he cursed to himself. Ignignokt simply threw him over his shoulder identical to a trash bag, and ran. A trio of guards ran around the corner and shot at him, he ducked and spun hitting their heads exactly, and running by them he picked up a sticky bomb or four, and continued on running. In the main room, he saw two large propane tanks, setting the sticky bombs to ten seconds threw them at the tanks, and charged out of the doors emptying the clip onto anyone in his way, and made it about ten feet away before the warehouse, apparently, exploded and was engulfed in flames. Ironically, the warehouse was right next to…. Damn, no other choices though, and the older very very pissed Mooninite dove through the Aqua teen's window, making sure not to lodge any glass in Err's now limp form. The first sound he heard was, "What the he- Hey you guys!" said an irritating voice, which belonged to someone in a white hoodie, black jeans, and white hair with a single pink highlight. Very strange, and maybe even a little cool looking, but at some point he'd annoy the crap out of you. "Shake, what is it?" spoke a somewhat less flashy looking person, with a red shirt, a darker skin shade, yellow spiked hair and a goatee. Frylock yawned and turned his attention to Ignignokt, who flew past him and into his room, standing in the doorway, he felt his pulse slow down and his pupils returned to normal, dropping Err onto the floor, passed out.

"I'm tellin' ya, that's not him," Shake told Frylock, who was running tests on a now barely conscious pair of mooninites. "Okay, then explain why he looks EXACTLY LIKE HIM." Frylock told Shake, looking at the blood results. "Well…. For starters…" Shake looked down, and then around, and then back at Frylock. "Ignignokt never's pissed, when he flew in here he was like a wasp!" Frylock's eyes widened when he saw the results. "Apparently he was shocked repeatedly, and saw Err being tortured… my guess is that tied in with emotions the chemicals in the electricity awakened a dormant rage." Frylock said, and a chill went down his spine. "This enables him to destroy mercilessly and with no real goal, but here apparently he'd been able to not rip Err to shreds, which is probably the biggest puzzle here…" Shake raised his eyebrows. "Woah, I mean, man that's actually kinda badass." Frylock shrugged and cocked his brow. "What I don't understand is how he was able to control it-" he was interrupted from a groan from behind. "Fuck…. God, ow…" Err sighed, and looked down. He saw bandages on his knee, his elbow, and his shoulder, and looking over saw an unconscious Ignignokt, all the events came rushing back to him like a cold slap to the face and his eyes widened. He bolted upright, "HEY! Wake u-" he started, but then was injected with something to calm him down, and his eyes half lidded and he shook his head. "Gah… is he…" Frylock looked at Err, "He's alive, but let him wake up on his own, or we'll most likely all die very painfully." The young mooninite shuddered, "Damn, he said I wouldn't want to see him pissed, but who'd expect that?" Shake looked at him eagerly, expecting some tomb raider action story or something, and he got it. Near the end of the story, Ignignokt began to stir, and he sat up groaning, and then yawned. "Why does everything hurt…" he breathed, and he sat up slowly. "Even though your alive, you're probably going to need to stay here for a few weeks." Frylock said, and Err and Ignignokt looked at eachother grimly, and they nodded. "Fine, but just because we want to, not because you told us." Said Ignignokt.

#########################################

After about a month of recovering, Ignignokt and Err were back in Space, in the middle of nowhere, thankfully no atmospheres nearby. Err was trying to sleep, while in the bed next to him Ignignokt slept peacefully. The young mooninite would probably never forget seeing his comrade pissed off, it was something that stuck in your head until it was what you thought when you looked at them. Err furrowed his brow, "Grr…" he grunted, and blinked several times, before putting his head under his pillow and shouted once into it. Ignignokt stirred and sat up, stretching his arms, and looked over. Since they both slept topless, he figured Err was cursing about the freezing temperatures again. Yet, when he walked over and lifted the pillow off of his comrades face a bit forcefully, he looked legitamently upset. "What do you want?" Err spat, and grabbed the pillow back, hugging it trying to get warm again. "Why did you yell?" Ignignokt said, and sat down on the bed next to Err, who looked away. Even though he said nothing Ignignokt was pretty sure he already knew the answer. Err sighed, "I'm just upset, I mean like I never get scared, but that day scared the crap out of me…" Ignignokt gave him a sad look, and when Err looked back at him with slightly teary eyes he looked down and shivered. The older mooninite couldn't really help it, and out of pure instinct he hugged his comrade. Err widened his eyes, "Hey, get o-" he was interrupted by Ignignokt's lips gently meeting his own, and his heart pounded against his ribcage. Ignignokt pulled away and looked down, face slightly pink, while Err's was full blown nearly red. Caught by surprise, Ignignok was kissed back, less gently though, and from then on it only got deeper. Err was utterly confused by what he was doing, he wasn't gay, he was into girls for crying out loud! Even though… what he was doing with Ignignok felt so right in a weird way. As the kiss deepened, their tongues battled for dominance. Err let Ignignokt take over and it was clear who would have dominance in any event that followed. While the older mooninite explored, Err wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down against him, bucking his hips slightly. In order to breathe, Ignignokt pulled away, a thin bridge of saliva melded their lips together still. After a bit of panting, Err bucked against Ignignokt a bit rougher this time, feeling his own hardness rub against his comra-….maybe lover would be the appropriate term, now. Ignignokt looked at the young mooninite under him, and asked; "Are you sure?" Err nodded a bit hesitantly, and bit back moans as Ignignokt kissed lightly down his neck, nipping at the base, and the dim light was just the right level that it made the little trails of saliva he left down Err's chest shine. He pulled down Err's boxers as he kissed lower, and began to lick the base of his erect manhood, moving upwards and nipped the head, making Err tense. The younger male closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Ignignokt's hair, moaning and trying to stay quiet at the same time. Just because he was giving his lover the opportunity didn't mean he would give in so easily. Seeing as this wasn't making Err cum so quickly, he had to move to more… extreme measures. He took off Err's boxers and tossed them on the floor, and doing the same with his own, pulled the blanket over the both of them. These three actions made Err's eyes widen, and when Ignignokt smoothed some of the young mooninite's precum over his erection, he slowly entered his lover who writhed and bit his lip in reaction. 'God, this is…. Gah, it hurts and I love it!' Err thought to himself, and Ignignokt going deeper wasn't helping. "Aah~ mmph~…" moaned Err as he felt Ignignokt beginning to thrust, he gripped the sheets and pushed his himself into it, lights flashing before his eyes at the pleasure of this. Ignignokt nibbled one of the hardened nipples on Err's chest, thrusting harder and deeper, until he hit that special spot. Err cried out and felt himself start to tear up, it felt like a million fireworks were constantly going off in his eyes, and he wanted to climax so bad! Speaking of which… "Ah, God, Y-Yes~!" cried Err, finally releasing onto Ignignokt's waist, little tears streaming down his face. The older mooninite bit his lip so he wouldn't moan so loud, and he closed his eyes as a warmth filled Err that made him wince and smile a little at the same time. Ignignokt was panting, and Err's body was shaking. "W-what the h-hell… just… happened…?" Err breathed out, and rested his head on the pillow, sweat running down his neck. Ignignokt gulped and took a deep breath, pulled out gently and slowly still making Err cringe in pain, and eyes half lidded sat up brushing back his hair that was stuck to his forehead. "Ah… I…I'll have to think about that…" he said. Err sat up as well, leaning on his wrists, he knew what Ignignokt meant. What he just did was a bit unbelievable. The green haired mooninite spoke quietly, "Err, I'll admit it now…" he cringed at the words that were going to come out of his mouth. "I don't usually, ever, like someone like this, in fact I don't believe I felt this much for anyone I know…" Err's eyes widened, and he looked down his face turning a light tinge of red. "I..l-" Ignignokt tried to force the words up, until he eventually just blurted "I love you," and then bit his tongue. Err's stomach had butterflies at the sound of those three words. He swallowed and was barely able to put the sentence together in his mind, so he just let it run straight from what he felt. "I've known you for awhile, Ignignokt, and I've always viewed you as a brother, but I guess some part of me felt something stronger for you, I didn't know it until I had to look it straight in the face, that I love you too!" he forced up the last part and he felt his stomach flip-flop. He hated being nice in general, loving somebody else was a weird and uncommon feeling, but it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Ignignokt looked up at Err, whose brow was furrowed in embarrassment. He smiled just a little, and hugged the smaller male, who rested his head on his shoulder and hugged him back. After about five minutes of silence, Err yawned sleepily and lay back down, looking lazily at Ignignokt who followed suit and pulled up the covers higher, turning on his side next to the young male and wrapped an arm around his back as Err curled up closer to him. The dim light of a solar eclipse lit the ship perfectly, the dim light creating the perfect atmosphere for the two anarchists to fall asleep silently and peacefully.


End file.
